Quest of Piper
by Kal306
Summary: Piper gets turned into a five year old and goes on a quest-I'm really sorry, I suck with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my favorite story, but it is my first one about Piper. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Piper POV

I woke up on Saturday morning and looked around. Where is everyone? Where am I? All of a sudden I heard a voice.

"You will stay like this forever unless you do what I say. Go to Chiron in the Big House and he will tell you what to do," the voice said. I looked around. Stay like what? Then I looked down.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I was five again! Then I heard my sister, Drew come up to me. She looked down at me with a sneer on her face.

"Did little baby have a nightmare?" She asked, talking like a baby.

"I may look like a five year old but I'm a 15 year old at heart!" I said angrily, looking around for one of my nicer siblings. There. Catrieona was sitting on her bed, putting on makeup. I looked over at her pleadingly. She came over and picked me up.

"Your so CUTE!" She squealed. She took me over to the bathroom and helped me brush my teeth. She grabbed the pink hairbrush on the counter and set me on the ironing board. She then started to brush my hair, one stroke at a time. I heard a knock at the door. Catrieona went to check who it was. It was George, coming to get her for breakfast. I heard them whispering. A couple of the other Aphrodite kids joined them. Eventually I heard the door close. Lacy, one of the nicest and quietest girls in this cabin came into the bathroom and picked up the hairbrush.

"I'm going to finish getting your face and hair ready while Drew and Mitch finds you some clothing fit for you,"she said as she brushed my hair and twisted it up in a nice simple bun.

"Thanks. Once you've done that could you find Jason and bring him here?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Actually, can Mitch do that? I have orders to take you to Chiron," Lacy asked, looking at my reflection and sticking bobby pins all over my head.

"Sure. Can we go now? He's at the Big House, I think," I said, taking out half the bobby pins and setting them on the ironing board beside me. I lifted out my hands and Lacy picked me up. As we were walking out Lacy put me down on my bed and walked over to Mitch, probably to ask him to find George. Then she came back over to me and picked me up. Drew came over and gave me some clothing. I put it on with Lacy's help and she took me to The Big House.

{At The Big House}

"OK, Piper you have to go on a quest I think. Go to to beach. That was where Rachel was last seen," Chiron said, looking at Lacy.

"Can you take her?"

"I can," A voice said from the entrance to the room. I looked over at the entrance to see Jason looking at us. I smiled, and started to squirm, until Lacy put me down. Once I felt firm ground beneath my feet I ran over to him and hugged his leg.

"I'm loosing connection in my feet," he said, looking down at me. I stopped right away and he picked me up.

"I'm going," he said to Chiron, going towards the door.

{At the beach}

"There she is," I said, pointing at Rachel who was talking to Annabeth and Percy. We walked over and Jason sat me down beside Annabeth.

"Hello, Baby Piper," Annabeth greeted me. I gave her a death glare and she looked at her feet.

"Rachel, I need a quest. That was what Chiron told me," I said, turning my attention to Rachel. All of a sudden she had green smoke coming out of her mouth.

Four demigods of the Main gods will go.

Dove and Lightning the world will throw

Smarticles will save the day

and the ocean will end it's day

**What will happen? Who will go one the quest? Who will survive? I will update soon. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is my second chapter! I really hope you like it, and at the end of this chapter there will be a contest... So.. Ya! Hope you enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 2**

Piper POV

"Oh, my!" Annabeth said, looking at Rachel in horror.

"We had better go to Chiron and have a meeting," Annabeth added, getting up and giving me her hand.

Once I had gotten up, Jason picked me up and waited for Percy to help up Annabeth and Rachel before heading to the Big House where Chiron was sitting on the porch in wheelchair form.

"Hello children," Chiron said, smiling.

"Hello Chiron," Percy said politely.

"Well, Piper? Do you have the quest?" Chiron asked, looking at us hopefully.

"Yes, Sir," I answered in a whisper.

"Well? What is it?" He asked, looking at us, an excited look in his eyes.

"Four demigods of the main gods will go," I started, but stopping when I became scared. I didn't like the sound of the next line.

"Dove and lightning the world will throw," Jason said the next line after he saw the fact that I trailed off.

"Smarticles will save the day," Annabeth whispered this part, her face going pale.

"And the ocean will end it's day," Percy finished, looking scared as if he had only just realized what that meant. By the time we finished saying the prophecy, Chiron's face had gone from excited to scared. I was starting to be even more scared than I was before because I had never seen Chiron this pale. It was horrifying.

"We need to call a meeting," Chiron mumbled, rolling his wheelchair inside.

" Meet me in the rec room in five minutes." That was scary. I went outside with Jason and we found Leo with some contraption or another.

"Hey Leo! Do you have some sort of machine that can make my voice be heard across the whole camp?" Jason asked, putting me down and patting Leo on the back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Leo said, looking up from his work to go over to some creepy looking megaphone on wheels. He wheeled it into the middle of the camp and told Jason how to work it. He spoke into the megaphone and said

"Could all cabin leaders please report to the big house for a meeting?" Then he stepped away from it and fist bumped Leo as a thank you. Then he picked me up and raced over to the Big House where all the cabin leaders were. The Stolls, Percy, Annabeth, and a few others, along with the fact that Leo was running towards us. Along with the cabin leaders, there were also Rachel, Chiron and, unfortunately, Mr. D.

"Attention! Attention! I need your attention!" Chiron said, trying to get our attention. Unfortunately, no one was listening.  
"ATTENTION!" He yelled, losing his patience. Mr. D was so surprised he squeezed his coke can and half of it went on a very surprised Clarrise who jumped and fell on Percy, who then took a very surprised and kinda angry Annabeth.

"Good! Now we have your attention," Chiron said, looking satisfied.

"Why are we here?" Conner Stoll said, looking at the ping pong table they were standing around and looking for the crackers and cheese whiz, that was then passed to him from Percy, who knew the Stolls very well, and also knew what they liked and disliked.

"There is a quest," Chiron said, looking around at everyone. The room was silent. Even Mr. D stopped drinking his coke and perked up to look.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked, looking bored.

"Um... I'm not sure... Percy? Jason? Piper? Do any of you want to say it?" He asked, looking at each of us in turn.

"I will," Percy said, in a whisper. He tightened his hand around Annabeth's hand for comfort, and started.

"Four demigods of the main gods will go, Dove and lightning the world will throw, Smarticles will save the day, and the ocean will end its day," Percy said, whispering. The room was silent and there was an air around the room that was kind of creepy.

"Who will go?" Travis asked, looking around.

"Well... The quest was given to Piper, so she should go..." Chiron said, looking at me. I shrunk against Jason and hid my eyes from everyone elses view. He stroked my hair comfortably and as the others looked away I started to turn to face everyone.

"Lightning... That would be Jason..." Percy said, looking at him with a smile.

"And Smarticles... Someone from the Athena cabin? Any volunteers?" Chiron asked, looking at Annabeth, as she was the only one who was here from the Athena cabin.

"I'll go..." She whispered, looking around.

"So that only leaves... Ocean?" Clarisse said, saying something for the first time during the meeting.

"Percy." Mr. D said, to my surprise. Everyone turned to look at him at the same time.

"What? I don't like him, and it said that ocean will die." Everyone laughed. There was our good old Mr. D!

"Well... he does have a point... ocean probably does mean Percy..." Chiron said, looking at Percy.

"Well, there we are, our four people going on the quest. Percy, Piper, Annabeth and Jason." You will leave tomorrow and will have the rest of today to prepare. You never know what you will encounter. However, you must have a good nights sleep. Good luck with your preparations." With that he wheeled his wheelchar out the back door.

**So sorry for the cliffy but I hope you enjoyed the story anyways. Here is the contest:**

**I am:**

**Piper's mother's father's son's wife's children's half brother. Who am I?**

**If you answer the contest first?**

**Your OC will appear in the next chapter, so when you answer the contest don't forget to put your OC's name, age, and godly parent.**

**If you answer the contest not first?**

**You get mentioned in the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to R&R:)**


End file.
